Dipper's Guide to the Strange
by A Blast of Fanfics
Summary: (Side Book for Gravity Falls: A SANS-ational Tale) Hi. I'm Dipper Pines. I recently came to Gravity Falls, Oregon with my sister to live with my Grunkle Sans. Gravity Falls is filled with mystery and in this guide, I will write down everything weird that is not documented in my Journal.


**Gravity Falls: A SANS-ational Tale Presents:**

 _ **Dipper's Guide to the Strange**_

 _ **Written by:**_ Dipper Pines

 **Cowritten by:** MABEL PINES

 **Edited by:** _sans pines_

 **(Caesar Cipher)**

 _ **Introduction:**_

Hello. I am Dipper Pines and I am right now in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Some might consider this sleepy town to be nothing more than a tourist trap but I am utterly convinced that there is more to this town than meets the eyes.

Ever since my first day here, I have encountered Bearowls, Ents, Stonewolves, and Demons. I have made it my quest to record all things I find unusual that have gone unnoticed amidst the craziness that I just described, whether it be relatively mundane or catastrophic, so that anyone who reads this might know the secrets of Gravity Falls.

HELLO, READERS! I'M MABEL PINES AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE OF BOREDOM FROM MY BROTHER'S NERD TALK! SPARKLY UNICORN!

 _(A scribble of a unicorn, covered in sparkles, is on the margins. Indeed, it reminds you of a childhood where you didn't read science journals like this until... the Accident...)_

Mabel! You're ruining my guide! This is supposed to be super serious business and the reader needs to arm themselves with knowledge!

WHAT'S STOPPING YOU, BRO-BRO? JUST IGNORE MY JOB OF PREVENTING BOREDOM AND I'LL IGNORE YOUR JOB OF CAUSING BOREDOM.

 _(You can almost hear the sigh from Dipper after he read that statement. You flip the next page.)_

 _ **Entry 1: Nice Cream**_ _-kid, it's just nice cream. there's nothin' unusual about it._

My first encounter with the undocumented supernatural in Gravity Falls was at a little cart usually at the center of town, although the cart moves to where the customers are, often.

I REMEMBER THAT! THAT WAS AFTER THE "OAK" INCIDENT! I GOT A GOLD MEDAL IN DODGE-THE-LASERS JUMPHAND! IT'S WHERE YOU DODGE LASERS AND THEN YOU JUMP HANDS LIKE JUMPING ROPE! LOOK! I DREW A PICTURE!

 _(There's a crude drawing of a stick figure version of Mabel dodging lasers that are in the air and hands are underneath. She is smiling and has a medal around her neck.)_

I was brought to this small establishment by my Great-Uncle Sans. The cart had a white and red umbrella and the owner was ecstatic to see us. He gave us ice cream that had a saying on the wrapper, as taped on the accompanying page.

 _(There's a cone wrapper that has stains from melted ice cream. It reads, "You look nice today.")_

Upon eating the Nice Cream, I felt better emotionally. When we decided to walk around the center of town. I soon found that I wasn't limping as much from my ankle that was sprained the day before.

 _yeah. you were limping pretty bad. if you were a type of dinosaur, you would be an ANKLE-OSAUR! -editor's note._

 _GOOD ONE, GRUNKLE SANS!_

In fact, I found that my ankle didn't feel as hurt as it did seconds before I ate the Nice Cream. Upon further research, I found out that sprained ankles take days or even weeks to recover, not seconds. Upon further examination, I found that my scabs and bruises were fully healed and that the same could be said of my sister.

Upon asking the owner of the cart what was inside the Nice Creams, he claimed that it was full of "ice, cream, and just plain nice". Let's just say I didn't question him any further on the matter. Still, I concluded that the Nice Cream had to be involved in a way. It was odd how it seemed to not only melt in your mouth but also disappear in your mouth. Unfortunately, I was unable to continue my research as more pressing matters caught my attention in this weird town.

 _ **Entry 2: Oka Ruto**_

 _(A sketch of a socially awkward Japanese school girl is on this page. She is holding a book with a pentagram symbol on it and she is surrounded by hands. Unnerving, isn't it?)_

In my quest for knowledge, I came upon an individual named Oka Ruto. She was a quiet teenage girl that alone doesn't look like much. Upon visiting the local library, I met her and her crazy occult club. As it turned out, Oka is a worshipper of demons and, in fact, tried to kill Mabel and me because I didn't want to be friends with a demon worshipper.

 _the irony, kid. demon worshipping was the deal breaker but she tried to repair this friendship by trying to kill you using the powers of demons? she is really an odd duck. -editor note_

Amidst the fighting, she told us her backstory, as it is customary for opponents to do. Many questions came up in my mind and thus far, I have only come up with this much in my studies.

Oka came from a different world or alternate dimension. Within this dimension, she lived in Japan and was as ordinary as a teen who summons demons can be. Then, a girl, presumably named Ayano according to what Oka said, came to this school. She was love-sick, as Oka told me often and fell in love with a boy that most of the girls in the school had a crush on. Unfortunately, Oka was one of those girls.

All of Oka's friends were killed by Ayano or were never heard from again until the only person left was Oka. Ayano came to kill Oka next. Not much is known about what happened other than they fought. My speculation, knowing Oka, is that she used the powers of a demon to help along the process. The two girls fought until Ayano came out triumphant.

Not much is known about what happened afterwards and what I say is purely speculation from putting the pieces together. As Oka was dying, a demon, a specific demon with incredible power, brought her back to life but, instead of living in her home dimension, the demon sent her to this dimension. Specifically, Gravity Falls, Oregon where she started a club, maybe to get back home. It is unknown if I will see Oka again.

I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE SPECULATIVE BACKSTORY, DIPPER. WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT WE PROBABLY AREN'T GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN!

Weaknesses: Oka's weaknesses vary as to whether she is just a Japanese schoolgirl or a demonic Japanese schoolgirl. If she is a normal Japanese schoolgirl, she is physically, emotionally, and mentally weak. In that case, you can defeat her like you would defeat a normal teenager.

If she is super charged by demonic powers, she has only a few weaknesses. In one case, she is mentally and emotionally weak. Try to reason with her or break her down emotionally, as her powers will disperse once she is weakened in those fields. My Grunkle Sans is another weakness. I can attest that my Grunkle Sans is good at dodging. He simply dodges until he tires her out, which is hard to do, as her attacks are many and powerful. Again, the powers will disperse, leaving her weak.

 _gee. thanks, kid. i'm a bit rusty but i guess i'm still great at dodging. also, an important note is that she will disappear into thin air after her defeat to rest. she will always come back to haunt you._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **XF XF XKA PFKDFKD QLL**

 **ZEXKQFKD BZELBP QEOLRDELRQ EBO OLLJ**

 **XKA TEXQ TLRIA LHX IFHBIV AL**

 **QL JBBQ QEB ABJLK QEXQ PQLMMBA EBO ALLJ?**


End file.
